I am a Halfa
by Pii
Summary: See the blood from my knees, red. They're red. Red human blood, and green liquid on it. R&R please sorry IF bad grammar!


**I am a Halfa**

_Danny Phantom __**Fan**__ – Fic_

_Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman_

The bell rang, everyone ran outside. They screamed and yelled in happiness, time to go home. Some of them hanging with their friends, some of them play football. They're busy with their own job. Is it dating, playing, or else. So am I.

I am standing in front of the school. I feel the breeze, the wind. The wind blows my black hair. I breathe in, this' feels good. I close my eyes, as the wind blows again. I really need to cool down after some classes.

I open my eyes, which got black pupil inside. I start to looking around, where everyone are playing around. I wish I am one of them, I wish I can join them. But I can't…

You see, there's some group of popular kids in my school. Which I am not included. I am one of the losers, the geek, the group of people with their own, crazed up things. I am the one who always beaten, the one who always got the pranks. Honestly I not like them, but this is my life, my fate, where it is just myself and I.

That's not all, being a loser in the school is not everything I got. I got an annoying sister at home. And I got too-overprotective parents, which I hate it. Not just in their overprotective, but they also over with their business. They're really over with their job. Every time they got new items they'll show them to me.

My life has been complicated for a 14 years old teenager. I got bad marks, beaten at school, weird family. How do you think I can handle it? I just can, that is who I am.

I take another deep breath, I looking at the blue sky high. I wish I can fly around the town just now, maybe there's no other day like this anymore. Who knows, in the future we might dead because an asteroid? Or maybe we can dead because a big explosion? Nothing is impossible, everything is possible.

I snapped out of my mind when one of my best friends just passed after me. I take a look at her, the girl with black hair. I run toward her.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled. She just left me here, so I chase after her.

When I running, I feel I tripped on something. I don't know what is that But whatever it is, it caused me to fell on the ground. She turn, and looking at me. I tried to get up. "I am fine," I smiled. I can see red blood on my knees. They're bleeding.

"I… I am really fine." I said. But she pulls me with her. She got me some water to wash it.

"It can be infected," she said. I just nodded and clean my knees from the ground.

After a while, we both sit down on a chair. My knees aching, I knew it. But I just smiled like there's nothing there. After a while without chats, she got her book from her bag. I look at the book. Language lesson, the one I always hated.

I am looking at her who opening her book. Smile on my face, I want to start a conversation. But there's nothing in my mind to talk about. Then I remember about my knees. I think I should get home fast and heal it. I stand up, "Uh…"

"I think, I will go home now…" I said. Stupid wasn't it? Why I must go home now? There's nothing I can do right now with her. Maybe later I can speak more fluently, if my other best friend there with us.

I start walking home, wonder what will happen next. I just tripped, that's all. Why I must be so scared? My over-protective parents will ask me. I think I will answer it 'I am just tripped'. I am no lying, right?

After I get home, just like what I guessed. My mom, she is the one. After she knew my knees bleeding, she got one of her items. I guessed it already. One product she got, called chlorophyll.

Chlorophyll, you ask? Yeah, it is really chlorophyll, made from leafs' chlorophyll. It is green. What the point of it, you may ask me. Who knows? Just wait until my mom, use that thing on my knees.

She opened that bottle, and use it on me after wash my knees. Ouch, that's hurts. Yeah, they're. But glad my knees already stopped from the bleeding. The dried red blood now mixed with the green chlorophyll.

After she done, she told me not to wash that medicine thing. I just nodded, then she left my bedroom, back to her job. I am alone here, I stare at my knees. The red blood, and the green chlorophyll.

Red and green, the two colors… reminds me of something.

Suddenly something popped on my mind, causing me to yell it loud.

"Cool! I bleed ectoplasms and human blood! I am a halfa!"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Hahahaha, that's it. You like it? I guess you guys got tricked with the story. I bet you think that POV is Danny's. No, that's mine XD yeah. I got black hair, annoying 'little' sister, over-protective, crazy parents with their job(well, they're salesman and sales-woman, they joined a group called 'K-Link', the chlorophyll thing is from that group). I am fourteen right now :P_

_Nah, I am really a loser at school, I hate it when my friends pull some pranks on me. I am a geek 8D yesh, Pokemon geek. Haha, not includes the rest manga thing I collected. So, what do you think? This fic is pointless you say? Haha, not really. Did you notice the 'Danny Phantom__** Fan**__ – Fic' text on top? It's one of Danny Phantom's fan's fiction. Lol, I guess you not notice that :P_

_So now, the thing I only can say is this thing is pointless, yes, except if you want to add this into your 'how much you addicted to Danny Phantom' list. Oh, yea. One more. Please review this if you got tricked/not at the first time. Kay, Pii's out now!_

_P.S : Interested with that chlorophyll? Join K-Link from now on! Contact me! *shot* (I guess I got sales' hormones on me? O.O'')_


End file.
